blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Ivystone
Fursona Hazelholly is a chocolate tortoiseshell tabby tom with hazel eyes. Personality Hazelholly would describe himself as a laid-back, stubborn, cautious, and kind (he likes to think so) person. May seem serious or intimidating at first but actually a kind of nice and chill person once you get to know him! Hazelholly is always up for a debate, whether it be about Warriors, Wings of Fire, Pokemon, etc! Just consult him about Ivypool and you're in for a treat. :P (Unless you love/like Ivypool. Then you're in for a nightmare. :P ) He's also a giant Miitopia/Dragon Quest nerd, ask and you shall be bombarded with millions of reasons why they're the best. Even though the fandoms are dead On the Blog You can find Hazelholly almost everywhere on the blog. He's constantly giving out secret pages on the Role Playing Discussion page because he's found over 50+ of them on the blog and has even been called the "Secret Page King" on one occasion. He loves to roleplay on the blog and practically anywhere, and tries his best to enter in fanart/fanfic contests whenever he finds the time. He's currently in the roleplays called Sophia's Vengeance (Maple), Rite of Passage (Hazy), and Honor (Moon). These roleplays are only on the blog, however, as he's in other roleplays on outside places. Hazy's currently planning out a Miitopia roleplay, and really hopes it'll help other BlogClanners gain interest in Miitopia. How I got into Warriors I was in 4th grade and it was library time for my class. My new friend named Pantherkit/paw asked me "WHERE ARE THE WARRIORS BOOKS" and I was just like...???? And then we found them and I got the second book because they didn't have the first book of the original series and Pantherkit/paw got the third. We were both hooked on the series and eventually started our own Clan called MoonClan. She was the leader Pantherstar and I was her deputy Foxpelt. We eventually got four other people to join. Sadly I moved to another school that was evil and we couldn't continue our Clan. Later in 5th grade me and my new friend Icekit/paw made a Warriors story called "Warriors Story" and sent it to Pantherkit/paw so we could all write it together. Sadly Icekit/paw moved after 5th grade. Currently I'm rewriting the story as a gift to them. If Pantherpaw and Icepaw ever see this, I just wanted to say that you both were awesome friends and thanks for being the lights in my life during those days. <3333 How I found BlogClan I was stalking the Warrior Wiki like every normal Warriors fan and I saw the sources of the next book title, River of Fire. It had said Kate's Blog, so I decided to click on the link. To my surprise, BlogClan WASN'T blocked on my chromebook and so began the 1 year that I stalked BlogClan. :P I began looking at the Tigerheart's Shadow and Darkest Night spoiler pages, and almost immediately I hated VioletxTree (how ironic; I love it now) and despised Tigerheart's Shadow (my now favorite SE). I joined in September of 2018, and I'm realizing that if I'd joined around the time I began stalking (I was considering it) I could run for Senior Warrior. WOW. Favorite Songs Because I love music a lot :P La Primavera - Faketype Haven't You Noticed (I'm A Star) - Steven Universe Echo - Gumi / Crusher-P Wildfire - Gumi / Circrush Serendipity Suite (More specifically, Sol-La Viola and Oasis For Basses) - Richard Meyer Dragonhunter - Richard Meyer Toccatina - William Hofeldt Buy the Stars - Marina and the Diamonds Bad Apple - Touhou Fantasia on a Theme from Thailand - Richard Meyer Night Shift - Richard Meyer Nightrider - Richard Meyer iNSaNiTY - Vocaloid Copycat - Circus-P Literally the entirety of The Evillious Chronicles (by Akuno-P) Wolf In Sheep's Clothing - Set It Off Lullaby For a Princess - ponyphonic King and Lionheart - Of Monsters and Men Family of Me - Ben Folds Peace and Love (On the Planet Earth) - Steven Universe The Crayon Song Gets Ruined - Studio C Trailing Stars Hazelholly appeared in Trailing Stars chapter 24. He was ordered by Copperclaw to guard the left side of the warriors' den when releasing the badger. Articles on BlogClan Currently I have seven written and published articles on BlogClan. In order of newest to oldest: Mousewhisker x Minnowtail: Why I don't like it Jagged Peak x Rainswept Flower: Why I despise it Splitting Spiels: An Analysis of Warriors Through Songs/Stories Hazelholly/Marrowfrost's Favorite Warriors Characters Hazelholly/Marrowfrost's Least Favorite Characters in Warriors (Ah, my most popular and controversial article- 40 comments as of May 2019, including the fact that it exploded in 1-2 days.) Mediators & TreeXVioletshine Dovewing: The True Prophecy Cat? Roleplay Characters of Mine Yeong Grayson, Winter Brighton, Hazelmint, Whorlwhisker, Aeroki, Flare, Sage, Brokenheart of the Weasel//Weaselheart//Weasel, Cricketsong // Cricket, Berrythistle, Marshburr, Jaysnarl, Hollytooth, Violetnight, Silverfire, Tansychaser, Hazelsnap, Spiritmask, Ivyrunner, Dovecloud, Stargaze//Ripplegaze, Stonecrash, Barkleap, Foxpelt (First OC), Suncrash, Mooncrash, Maple//Maplemeadow, Brackenwind // Natalie, Shadefury // Susano, Finberry, Melting Brook, Fuzz, Zephyr, Tempest, Stygian, Hazy's Fandoms I'm in the following fandoms: Wings of Fire, Dragon Quest, PJO / HOO, Miitopia, Camp Camp, and Divergent. I am technically part of the Warriors fandom, but I dropped out of participating in it due to the toxic backlash I've gotten in the past months for disliking Ivypool and constantly being called stupid by other people in the fandom just for disliking Rainswept Flower x Jagged Peak and/or Minnowtail x Mousewhisker. So no, I don't like considering myself really part of the fandom. My favorite characters include Moonwatcher (WOF), Gabo/Ruff (DQ), Hazel Levesque (HOO), Ex-Dark Lord (Miitopia), Dovewing (Warriors), and Peter (Divergent). I have no favorite characters for Camp Camp because I love almost all of them. :P Roleplays I've actually ran a few roleplays myself, with some of them being: Hollowed Stars, being ran on both WCRP (dead) and on my FFN forum, SongClan (partially alive). Warriors Whisplow Blight, being ran on only BlogClan with its own wiki only because I know that I'd forget important character information (partially dead/alive). Warriors + Dragon Quest Rite of Passage, being ran only on BlogClan, maybe WCRP in the future. (New, so it's very much alive and open). Wings of Fire Here's a few of the roleplays I've been in myself, but haven't created, but roleplays that I really recommend trying out for yourself: Hopeful Futures - Ran by Maple (Mapledrift) on BlogClan Sophia's Vengeance / Tests II - Ran by Maple (Mapledrift) on BlogClan Dragon Quest VI Roleplay - Ran by The Broken Mask on FFN, a DQ Roleplay forum Dragon Quest IX Roleplay - Ran by The Broken Mask on FFN, a DQ Roleplay forum GladeClan: Infection - Ran by Phillip the Swift Toaster on FFN, GladeClan forum Divisions Roleplay - Ran by the mods of the TorrentClan forum on FFN (cause the admin's been inactive since before I joined) More to be added... Friends! Feel free to add yourself if you consider yourself a friend of mine! Crystie Shadow Sandy (Sandpaw/stone) Rosepaw/song Bluebellpaw Flighty (Cheetahpaw/flight) Ravenpaw/mist Maplepaw (Mapledrift who is too lazy to link her name) Pastelpaw Violetpaw/holly (unfortunately it's mandatory) Sparkpaw/bounce (Irl) Petalpaw/flight (Irl) Icepaw/gaze (Irl) Honeypaw/crash (Aka Anime07) (Irl) Creampaw/swirl (Irl) Robinpaw/chirp (Irl) GUEEEESSSSS WHOOOOOO (it's Navy. Rip me and my anticlimacticness that even a word? My computer doesn't think so.) pastyyyyyy What others say about me... Feel free to leave something (nice!) about me! "Hazel is kind, funny, and a creative writor! I love how he always makes me on the edge, literally.- Flighty! <3 Hazy is one of the bravest people on BlogClan, he is really cool to talk to and I love roleplaying with him ! He is always there to talk to and is really, really good at discussing his opinions (seriously he convinced me mediators were a good idea and I wrote a whole article on why they weren’t ! ) - Maple "Hazy writes really good articles!!! And finally, someone else who likes Dovewing, Rowanstar, and Berry x Poppy! He's also a great artist." - Raven Hazy is great apart from the fact that he doesn't like Ivypool, but you made me not hate Dovewing along with Moonkitti so good job I guess 10/10, 5 stars, would eat again-WAIT WHAT?! - A not entirely sane Navy Quotes Just some quotes that anybody can put here. I removed the ships section because why not? "Midnightkit: |:c Me: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN Midnightkit: VOLCANOS Me: Rainforest Cafe?" - A conversation between me and my sister Midnightkit on our Google hangouts chat. "apple" (Hazelholly) - A causal day of me spamming on the TorrentClan forum. (APPLEAPPLEAPPLE-) "bad grmmmer is excused herr. not like Songclan ugh (My Warriors forum :P)" (Hazelholly) - On my Miitopia forum on FFN "IVYPOOL SUUUUUUCKKSSS DOVEWING IS AWESOME" (Hazelholly) - My mood 99.9999% of the time "Do you know how tempting it was to name you Duckkit though?" (Hazelholly) - Me to Midnight Umbreon the Great during her ceremony on SongClan "Carpetpaw: Tap left to attack Me: YOU LET ME DIE Strawberrykit: I'm playing next time. Carpetpaw: ??? Look at the instructions at surviv. io Me: I didn't read them Carpetpaw: ... Me: BECAUSE WHO HAS THE TIME FOR THAT IT'S WAR Carpetpaw: ...������" - Me and my cousins after a game of surviv. io "Lomade." -Cottonkit, who started the reign of lomade when she misspelled the word lemonade. Trivia * Plays the violin in orchestra * Does animation * In 8th grade, soon to be high school * Has a friend named Honeypaw/Anime07 on BlogClan (it's a matter of getting her to be more active) * Misses Rain :( * Real life friends are Sparkpaw(bounce), Petalpaw(flight), Icepaw(gaze), Honeypaw(cloud), Creampaw(swirl), and Robinpaw(chirp). You know who you are * My sisters are Violetpaw(holly) and Cottonkit(flower). Middy is on BlogClan and Cotto might join. * I have two cousins, one named Strawberrykit(patch) and the other Carpetpaw(fuzz). Their other names are Strawberry King and Carpet King respectively. * Has written 4 published articles on BlogClan so far. * Honeypaw/Anime07 understands my hatred of Ivypool thank GOODNESS * Likes to roleplay! * Is willing to write a collab story with anyone * Sleeps in until 12 pm or sometimes 2 pm * Roleplays on WCRP not obvious at all * I take Algebra, which is a high school class in my school. I'm in 8th grade. * I have to do geometry next year. (EW SHAPES) * I have a Wattpad, FFN, and an AO3 account under the name of Marrowfrost * I have a deviantart under the name of Marrowfrost * I have an art blog * I'm writing an original novel called The Phantom Calling * When I'm bored at lunch I sometimes play Miitopia, Dragon Quest, or Tomodachi Life on my 2ds * Is trans demisexual * I used to think that "<3" was a fart, not a heart or a face * I once googled "what is the scientific term for cat loafing" (there was no scientific term and now I am disappoint) Fan Fictions I'll put my Warriors fanfictions here when I put them here. Embere ~ A POT and OOTS AU [https://blogclan-2.fandom.com/wiki/I_Can_Love I Can Love (One-shot)] Wħeи тħe Ašħeи Cυятαıиš Fαłł - OC Clan Story Upon Hazel Wings Storm Surge (Sort of. It's a Warriors crossover with Dragon Quest involving Rushpaw of RiverClan and Monster Scouts :P) Gallery Pictures of me or other stuff that you can add! Lomade37.png mousewhiskeremberepic.png Lomade1.png Violetivy2.png Hazelhollypicture.png Bluebellbyhazy.png A1dba4507beccbe.png Spiritmask-by-Maple.jpeg Catblinking.gif Hazelwing.png Susanocatver.png Hazelholly.png Coding done by the wonderful Crystie :D Category:Warrior Category:Tom Category:Shipped Category:Roleplay